


He's So Hot, It Makes Me Mad!

by Yesimawriter



Series: Christmas-time Festive Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Harry?, Draco owns a shop in Diagon Alley, He's a-, Helpless!Draco, M/M, hopeless!Draco, hot!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: When Draco comes back from France to Wizarding Britain and opens up a shop in Diagon Alley, the last person he expects to see and hopes to cross paths with before he's even opened the shop, is Harry Potter. But he does, and then begins the journey of how he wishes he really hadn't.





	He's So Hot, It Makes Me Mad!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I took from Oceaxe(@oceaxereturns) so all credit for this lovely prompt goes to her. I know that this technically isn't the second day of Christmas but I had a late start. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this fic.
> 
> *Merry Christmas!!!*

An Ancient Artifacts shop on Diagon Alley, full of the wonderful and mysterious collection of Malfoy family antiques. That was Draco’s plan when he decided to come back to Britain after pursuing further education in Cursed Objects, Dark Magic and Ancient Artifacts in a private college in France. He could have easily become a curse breaker, but quite truthfully, he hadn’t wanted to be associated with the Ministry in any way, or the violence that would follow him around if he had been.

He knew he had to come back because he had promised himself that he would. It had always been a dream of his to showcase and sell the large collection of antiques that lay hidden in the Malfoy Manor. He had used his skills and knowledge to turn all of the rare and highly dangerous antiques into completely harmless objects that could be sold without a worry from a shabby shop in Diagon.

He had decided to not be a coward sometime during the end of the war, so when he had left for France, he’d known that he _had_ to come back. He knew that Blaise was a hotshot lawyer now and Pansy had a budding career in fashion designing just waiting for her after she perfected the art. It was almost too easy to come back to them. It wasn’t as easy to come back to the Manor.

The Manor was now an empty shell of what it used to be, void of the people it used to inhabit, of the light and lively atmosphere that used to emanate throughout it, the happiness that used to spill out from every pore and crack of the ancient place. All it held now, was the memories of the good times spent there, of Draco’s childhood, and of the people who had died or been tortured in it. It lay there, empty, with Draco as its only resident.

Draco had opened up his shop exactly a week after he had arrived in Britain. He had spent the first few days meeting up his friends. Theo worked at The Three Broomsticks and Draco had a brilliant time pretending as if he hadn’t known, making sure to frequent it every day with a different group of Slytherins.

He spent the next few hiring different house elves to clean up different parts of the Manor, wishing for a slight second that he had invited his mother and father to stay with him for atleast a few days so he would have had some help with his unpacking. He managed to do it all by himself though, and spent the next few days exploring his own house and discovering the outside world, namely the changes that had been made to the wizarding world.

It hadn’t changed much in the year or two that he had studied in France, not enough that he could deem it unfamiliar, but just enough for him to admit that it would take some getting used to. There were different wizarding brands that had launched themselves in Britain, new shops in Diagon Alley, the famous old buildings had been renovated, and some had even shifted headquarters, no longer situated at the same place.

Draco had spent almost half an hour searching for the Daily Prophet Headquarters only to be told that its location had been changed. Draco had never even heard of the place where it now was. Apparently, it was a developing area in the wizarding community. Draco didn’t know how to feel about that, and he hadn’t known how to respond to the middle-aged man who hadn’t seemed to know who Draco was, or perhaps if he had known, he hadn’t seemed to care.

It hadn’t been that long since the war, had it? But Draco took the ignorance as a gift and moved on.

The minutes before his first day opening up his shop were the worst. He was a nervous wreck, and he didn’t know how he was going to manage opening up the shop, let alone actually getting it to work. It was exactly 56 seconds before he opened the shop, and Draco was contemplating his whole life’s existence, when someone entered the shop. A strong gust of wind blew into the shop and as Draco looked up, his eyes met the most familiar, the softest and greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

It was the moment they made eye contact, the moment his breath caught in his throat and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach, that he knew that he was thoroughly fucked. Draco Malfoy hadn’t even opened up his shop and he was already a goner.

Potter blinked at him. His lips, which had been pressed into a thin line, and which Draco had _not_ been paying any attention to, turned upwards into a hint of a smile. “Malfoy?”

Oh _Merlin_!

“Potter.”


End file.
